When traveling for pleasure, business, or other purposes, people often require assistance in determining information about a current location, dining options, entertainment options, and other types of information. Some hotels have traditionally staffed concierges to assist guests and provide basic information and services. However, traditional concierges have limited knowledge about preferences of the guests and possibly about other information that may be important to the guest. Further, concierges or other people providing information are not available at a moment's notice to provide updated information.
Planning activates with a group of people can be difficult when trying to accommodate everyone's preferences, coordinate schedules, disseminate information, and share costs. Often, group planning is performed by negotiations that require a fair amount of time, require decision making by participants, and often fail to fairly represent each participant's interests.
Computing devices have become commonplace in almost every environment. For example, mobile telephones, laptop computers, and tablet computers are commonly used for work and pleasure and accompany people in many daily activities. For example, people often travel with computers and mobile phones, bring these devices to school, and use these devices in public places.